grandfantasiafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Waent
Waent - Shaman 88 - Zéole - Canal 3 Shinami - Exorciste 86 - Zéole - Canal 3 ·Celtic· - Gladiatrice 76 - Zéole - Canal 3 ¤Agent¤ - Archimage 75 - Zéole - Canal 3 Je suis remplis d'humour, de bonne humeur, de joie de vivre ! J'adore chanter, yes, j'adore chanter...Et alors ? Have you got a problem with me ?! Hum ?! Mais non voyons, je joke. ;) Petite présentation ! ^-^ Maude, 18 ans (19 le 21 juillet, oh god, je vais prendre une ride !), Française d'origine Italienne/Espagnole/Japonaise (wow, quel mix alors *-*). En couple ! In really life, you see ? (avec mon Bibinou, †Obscuro† Faucheur lvl 100, owi que je t'aime ♥). Bref ! Dans la vie j'ai eu mon diplôme de Coiffeuse (CAP, pas pu continuer sur un BP je n'avais pas trouver de salon et celui qui m'a permis de passer mon CAP n'a pas pu me reprendre) et je chante ! Oui, je chante, you understand ? ! Mon groupe est en cours, nous avons plus qu'à trouver une maison de Disque et ça se fera ! *it's so good* Huuum, que dire d'autre...*se gratte la tête* AH, j'allais oublier ! Je suis Sous-chef principale dans la guilde de Hell¤Angels lvl 8 avec la Reine de Sprites Ilannia (Non on a pas prit Alice car elle s'est perdue au Pays des Merveilles !...Oh god...Espérons qu'elle retrouve la sortie...). Chef Zoey Ravageuse 88 (celle qui se fait tout le temps désirée ♥), Sous chef 1 (principale) Moi \o/ Shaman 88 - Exorciste 86 (celle qui aime fouetter les gens quand ils sont vilains en guilde ! Niahaha, come on baby èwé), Sous chef 2 (secondaire) blaura Druidesse 97 (celle qui aime faire les câlins...Owi, pedobearrrr ♥). On farm WorldBoss, sorties Donjons (dont Laby énormément, et TP de temps en temps), quêtes du jour, on s'entraide, on rigole entre nous, on se prend pas la tête, on se frappe (Euh...Wtf...On se frappe ? Non, je plaisante, don't worry !). Aussi, on me demande assez souvent mon but sur le jeu, j'ai toujours répondu franchement et je le redis ici pour que vous tous le sachiez, je suis ici pour m'AMUSER (non pas pour être la meilleure et faire rager les gens) et tout donner pour devenir GS, j'ai toujours voulu devenir bénévole sur un MMORPG, jamais eu l'occasion malheureusement car je n'accrochais pas trop les jeux où j'allais, Grand Fantasia m'a appris beaucoup de choses et c'est un jeu dont je ne peux plus m'en passer. J'adore aider les gens, répondre à leurs questions, leurs donner des conseils, tout, j'aime tout, donc oui j'ai envie d'être GS et je ne m'en cache pas, et je vais tout faire pour essayer de le devenir. Si je le suis tant mieux et j'espère que vous m'accepteriez, vous, joueurs de Grand Fantasia, ainsi que les autres GS, car je compte m'investir le plus possible pour l'être, si je ne le suis pas, bah écoutez, tant pis ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, alors j'aurais au moins essayer. :) Après, nous verrons bien si cela portera ses fruits, mais ne vous inquiétez, si je n'arrive pas à être GS...Je serais quand même toujours là pour vous aider ! Bref voilà une petite description de moi irl, et ce que je suis sur le jeu ainsi que mes ambitions. Voilà ! Bisous à vous tous and good game ! :) J'aide pas mal sur le jeu pour des conseils ou autre, alors n'hésitez pas à me mp sur un de ces personnages. PS: Le plus souvent, je suis sur Shinami. *farmeuse chinoise pour up lvl 100* Mes pages préférées * Tu peux placer ici des liens vers tes pages du wiki préférées ! * Lien vers la page #2 * Lien vers la page #3